


(Not) Happily Ever After

by Elsfia



Series: Снайпер и ласточка [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Break Up, Drabble, Drama & Romance, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25783882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/Elsfia
Summary: Монстры не живут «долго и счастливо». Но когда их губы соприкоснулись, Молли подумала, что у них, возможно, всё и получится.
Relationships: Molly Hooper/Sebastian Moran
Series: Снайпер и ласточка [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/942438





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/15248112)

Монстры не живут «долго и счастливо». Но когда их губы соприкоснулись, Молли подумала, что у них, возможно, всё и получится.

Крепкие руки, что могли с такой лёгкостью свернуть шею, очень мягко гладили её бока, и она в предвкушении выгнулась, хватаясь за его плечи. Под пальцами ощущались рубцы старых шрамов — она знала их так хорошо, что нашла бы с закрытыми глазами. Она разбиралась в таких вещах и вслепую могла бы определить, откуда взялся каждый из них.

Отказывалась думать об этом. Отказывалась вспоминать, как некоторые из них зашивала сама ещё свежими, а потом застирывала пропитавшиеся кровью вещи. Как порой находила кровавые пятна на рубашках и джинсах и без наличия новых ран.

От Себастьяна часто пахло порохом. От Себастьяна можно было услышать запах смерти. Себастьян всегда носил при себе оружие — не пистолет, так нож, не нож, так сложенную в объёмную спортивную сумку снайперскую винтовку.

Носил всегда, но не дома. Молли зажмурилась, закусила губу, когда он вошёл в неё, и уткнулась лицом в его шею, что отдавала таким родным, знакомым терпким одеколоном.

Мужчину, с которым ей было так хорошо — и не только в постели, язык не поворачивался назвать монстром. Об остальном лучше было даже не думать.

Не думать об остальном было много-много проще.

***

Всё пошло под откос тогда, когда она ожидала этого меньше всего. Хотя, пожалуй, в глубине души она всегда знала, что если что-то случится с Джимом, то следующим будет Себастьян. Однако затишье в пару месяцев всё же поселило в её душе обманчивое впечатление, что худшее осталось позади.

Тихий домашний вечер перестал быть спокойным в тот момент, как хлопнула входная дверь. Хлопнула очень резко, наделав шуму, хлопнула так, что нервничать Молли начала ещё до того, как, выбежав в прихожую, увидела Себастьяна.

Целого, невредимого, но взлохмаченного и обеспокоенного так, что это читалось даже сквозь его обычное самообладание.

— Что случилось? — только и успела пикнуть она, потому что от испуга голос и не послушался, а взволнованный взгляд Морана тут же сфокусировался на ней. Широкий шаг с его стороны и робкий шажок с её — они в объятиях, только Молли, вопреки обыкновению, так и не стало спокойнее.

— Боюсь, полиция вышла на мой след, — обычно (само)уверенный голос прозвучал с хрипотцой и очень устало. — Они скоро будут здесь, так что я собираю вещи и ухожу в бега.

Ей не нужно было объяснять, что это значило. Молли просто прижалась к его груди, жмурясь, вдыхая его запах, наивно надеясь, что какая-нибудь мысленная молитва сможет всё исправить. Горло стиснуло от осознания, что глаза начало бесконтрольно жечь.

— Хей, ласточка, — Себастьян оставался чутким к ней даже сейчас, когда поднял её подбородок, заглядывая в глаза. Напускной смешок, невесёлая усмешка должны были подбодрить её, но смогли вызвать лишь такую же фальшь в ответ. — Это ещё не конец. Мы скоро снова увидимся.

Молли подумала, что хотела бы в это верить. Молли поняла, что отчаянно на это надеялась. Молли казалось, что занавески на окне уже играли бликами от полицейских мигалок, а с улицы доносился гул сирен и гам отдающих команды.

Она опустила глаза, когда Моран отпустил её, чтобы начать быстро скидывать вещи в первый же рюкзак, который достал из шкафа. Шорох на всех полках продолжался от силы пару минут — Себастьян молчал, собираясь сосредоточенно и как можно быстрее.

Необходимого, что оставалось несказанным, с каждой секундой становилось всё больше и больше. Времени на это попросту не было. Как мало времени, однако же, понадобилось на то, чтобы разрушить привычный уклад и собраться уехать прочь.

— Я не смогу поддерживать связь, — сказал Себастьян наконец, остановившись у двери, и тут же поправил себя: — Пока что. Дам знать о себе, как только будет возможность.

— Я буду ждать, — кротко кивнула она, потому что это было единственное, в чём она могла заверить их обоих. Моран на мгновение поставил сумку и подошёл к ней. Вплотную. Прикрыв глаза, Молли могла чувствовать его тепло и слышать его дыхание. Это её личное чувство уюта никогда не было таким мимолётным, как сейчас.

— Всё наладится, — легко пообещал он, и Молли невольно вспомнила о том, что он всегда хорошо лгал. Но когда их губы соприкоснулись, она подумала, что у них, возможно, всё и получится.

…Вот только монстры не живут «долго и счастливо».


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3102825/18728910)

«Я не могу пока вернуться домой», — говорил он ей по телефону в те редкие моменты, когда всё же улучал возможность выйти на связь.

«Не знаю, когда получится», — добавлял он после.

— Я не могу пока вернуться домой, — сказал Себастьян ей лично спустя три месяца, когда они встретились украдкой в Кардиффе. Встретились едва не случайно, договорившись в последний момент, когда в город она приехала исключительно по своим делам.

Ничего, совсем ничего не поменялось. Время шло, а ничего даже не прояснилось. Кроме единственного:

— Так не может продолжаться дальше, — сказала Молли не без труда. Голос дрогнул, как пламя свечи под дуновением воздуха. Она боялась этого разговора и в то же время особенно остро чувствовала, что откладывать — некуда.

Она не могла сказать это по телефону. А другой встречи в ближайшее время и не предвиделось.

Себастьян стоял на расстоянии вытянутой руки — так близко, как уже давно не было, и всё же какая невыразимая отдалённость укрылась в этой обманчиво малой дистанции.

Он выглядел спокойным. Разве что немного уставшим. На её слова он просто кивнул, словно это само собой разумелось. Он не выглядел нисколько удивлённым.

Сердце сжалось и заколотило, протестуя, о рёбра. Молли закусила губу.

— Это конец, понимаешь? — он мог прикрываться своей хвалёной сдержанностью до последнего, но пускай только не делает вид, что это — _всё это_ — ничего не значило. Что ему наплевать, что всё это закончилось.

Нет, нет, ей самой было так _больно_ прийти к такому решению, каким бы оно ни было правильным. Ведь чего она могла ожидать, дожидась возвращения Себастьяна? Уж точно не того, что, когда он вернётся, они смогут жить дальше спокойно, _нормально_ , не боясь, что вот-вот нагрянет полиция. Уж точно не того, что они решат узаконить свои отношения и соберут всех друзей, чтобы поделиться с ними этой новостью. Уж точно не того, что они смогут создать _семью_ и что всё будет как в её тихих заветных мечтах.

И это если Себастьян вообще когда-либо вернётся домой. Если он вообще останется на свободе. Если вообще будет _жив_.

Сердце билось, как умалишённый в припадке, так сильно, что шумело в ушах.

— Всё кончено, Себастьян.

Как бы ей хотелось обнять его. Как бы ей хотелось снова почувствовать его губы на своих. Как бы ей хотелось…

Себастьян был хмурым и уставшим, как заволокшее Лондон пасмурное небо.

— Нам было хорошо, ласточка, — только и произнёс он, но интонация была такой неопределённой, что Молли и не смогла понять, что именно он хотел этим сказать. — Было хорошо.

И почему только стало так тяжело вдохнуть?

Молли зажмурилась и вдруг поняла, что расстояния не осталось. Что она шагнула же первая, цепляясь за его куртку, так знакомо пахнувшую кожей; что добровольно приняла за воздух нелюбимый ей отголосок табачного дыма.

Он всегда много курил. Насколько же родным стал этот запах, насколько прочно и безраздельно закрепился _за ним_.

— Я не могу быть с тобой, — сказала она тихо, пряча лицо у него на груди.

Голос утонул в складках клетчатой рубашки, в горьком запахе сигарет, в горечи интонации.

Она прижалась сильнее, отчаянно стараясь вынырнуть в стабильно-спокойное настоящее, но поезд давно ушёл.

Да и не тот это был поезд.

— Я знаю, — сухо сказал Себастьян.

И прижал её к себе крепко, как никогда.


End file.
